Złośliwy duch świąt
by Cisowa
Summary: Nieznoszący świąt geniusz dedukcji, bożonarodzeniowe zamieszanie, a w tym wszystkim sekret jaki Sherlock skrywa przed Johnem...


**Beta: Paulock 92 dziękuję! **

To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy wszystko leci z rąk, seryjni mordercy maja wolne, a zupa jest za słona. Sherlock nienawidził tych dni. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że właśnie trwała świąteczna gorączka, której nie cierpiał równie mocno. Pani Hudson już od tygodnia szorowała całe 221B, łącznie z mieszkaniem swoich lokatorów. Czaszka została wypolerowana, ze stołu w kuchni zniknęły wszystkie próbówki, a części ciała z lodówki zostały odesłane do kostnicy. Pani Absolutnie-Nie-Gosposia Hudson zniknęła potem na parterze, żeby w zaciszu własnej kuchni produkować tradycyjne brytyjskie specjały na kolację wigilijną. John całe dnie spędzał w klinice, a jeśli miał akurat wolne pomagał w porządkach. Efekt tego wszystkiego był taki, że Sherlock chodził po mieszkaniu w dresie i szlafroku, nakręcony jak szwajcarski zegarek. Z braku towarzystwa znowu zaczął gadać z czaszką, ale jakoś mu to nie pomagało. Bombardował Johna smsami, ale tamten nauczony doświadczeniem konsekwentnie je kasował nawet nie czytając. Wydzwaniał do Lestrada, ale inspektor wyłączył w końcu telefon. Geniusz dedukcji chodził więc po ścianach i gryzł poduszki- w metaforycznym sensie. W sensie praktycznym po całej tej szopce, przyszła faza przygnębienia i Sherlock, zostawiony sam sobie, usiadł w fotelu. Postanowił dla odmiany powyżywać się na skrzypcach grając „Sonatę księżycową" Beethovena. Muzyka wypełniła mieszkanie, wyleciała na ulicę i pochłonęła świat. Słodko-gorzka melodia zawładnęła nim całkowicie i przez kilka błogich minut po prostu grał. Jednak wszystko kiedyś się kończy i nawet długa improwizacja na końcu nie mogła temu zapobiec. Cisza po zakończonej melodii była jeszcze gorsza, niż zanim zaczął grać. Co za dzień… Odłożył skrzypce i sięgnął do kieszeni szlafroka. Położył na dłoni niewielkie pudełko. Nie rozstawał się z nim nigdy. Położył palce na wieczku jakby chciał je otworzyć, ale nie wykonał takiego ruchu. Przez chwilę trwał tak nieruchomy, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Szlag! John stał w drzwiach i rozpinał właśnie kurtkę. Jakim cudem nie usłyszał jak wchodzi?! Automatycznym ruchem schował rękę z pudełkiem za plecy, po czym uświadomił sobie swoją głupotę. Szlag, szlag! Jego współlokator oczywiście natychmiast wyraził zainteresowanie niecodziennym zachowaniem Pana Detektywa.

- Urwanie głowy w klinice. Cztery złamania i jeden wypadek, co tam chowasz?

- Nic.

John uniósł tylko brwi i podszedł bliżej.

- Sherlock, wiem, że uważasz mnie za idiotę, ale aż taki głupi nie jestem.

Trzymany czujnym spojrzeniem Holmes zapadł się głębiej w fotel, przyciskając rękę do oparcia. Wywołało to zniecierpliwione westchnienie.

- Jak matkę kocham, do cholery jasnej, Sherlock pokaż co tam trzymasz! Nie mam zamiaru sprzątać znowu po kolejnym eksperymencie!

- To nie jest eksperyment - zaprotestował Holmes usiłując wcisnąć się w fotel jeszcze głębiej – to moje prywatne sprawy i nic ci do tego.

Na twarzy Johna Watsona wykwitł purpurowy rumieniec.

- Nic. Mi. Do. Tego? – wycedził. – Być może ty tak uważasz, ja mam inne zdanie. Moje zdanie jest takie, że gdybyś nie miał nic na sumieniu, nie chował byś niczego od razu na mój widok!

Szlag, szlag, szlag!

- John… To tylko coś co poprawia mi nastrój, żadna bomba więc… John, nie! Źle mnie zrozumiałeś!

Doktor Watson już nie słuchał. Być może John Watson by to zrobił, ale Sherlock dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak niefortunnie dobrał słowa. To oczywiste o czym pomyślał DOKTOR Watson.

- Czyś ty na mózg upadł?! Coś co ci poprawia nastrój?! Gadaj od razu co to i ile tego wziąłeś!

Wciśnięty w fotel Sherlock uznał, że sytuacja byłaby komiczna, gdyby nie fakt, że jego współlokator właśnie rzucił się na niego z zamiarem skonfiskowania potencjalnych narkotyków. W zasadzie sam sobie utrudnił zadanie, uniemożliwiając jakąkolwiek samoobronę i po chwili John miał pudełko w jednej ręce, drugą wykręcając rękę Sherlocka. Tak unieruchomiony mógł jedynie bezsilnie patrzeć jak doktor w zdumieniu ogląda pudełeczko na biżuterię. „A potem je otworzył- myślał Sherlock w zaciszu swojej głowy- otworzył i wyprowadził się skazując swojego głupiego współlokatora na samotność i wieczną nudę." Z tym, że nic takiego się nie stało. John powoli odłożył pudełeczko na stolik obok i wypuścił detektywa. Sherlock ze swojej strony, powstrzymał idiotyczną chęć natychmiastowego porwania swojej własności i spojrzał badawczo na Johna, który… no nie… John się rumienił!

- Sherlock… Przepraszam… Myślałem…

- Myślałeś, że to narkotyki - dopowiedział Holmes.

- Tak.

Detektyw zaczął się uspokajać. Może jednak uda się uniknąć kryzysu.

- Nie sprawdzisz co jest w środku?

John wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak powiedziałeś. To twoja własność. Nie mam prawa grzebać w nieswoich rzeczach.

Sherlock uspokoił się już niemal kompletnie. Z ulgi udało mu się nawet delikatnie uśmiechnąć.

- Och to nic takiego John. Dla zaspokojenia twojej ciekawości, to stara rodzinna pamiątka.

Doktor odpowiedział bladym uśmiechem i wymknął się do kuchni tłumacząc potrzebą herbaty. Detektyw opadł wykończony na poduszki i dopiero wziął jabłko niezgody ze stolika. Gdyby nie ten idiotyczny odruch, ta sytuacja w ogóle by nie zaistniała. Postanowił, że położy je na swoim biurku. Będzie to wyraz zaufania do Johna, poza tym Sherlock wiedział, że doktor nigdy nie ruszał niczego co się na biurku znajdowało. Plan idealny.

Jakiś czas później, skruszony John wkroczył do salonu z dwoma kubkami herbaty z cytryną. Żaden nie poruszał tematu wcześniejszej sprzeczki. Przez kolejne trzy godziny oglądali głupawe teleturnieje, bawiąc się setnie, gdyż Sherlock zawsze znał odpowiedź po dwóch minutach i resztę czasu poświęcał na „prześwietlanie" uczestników. John śmiał się głośno, i wszystko było po staremu. Do czasu, kiedy jakiś złośliwy duch świąt postanowił zemścić się za złe traktowanie. To nie mogło być nic innego. Takie rzeczy się po prostu nie zdarzają. Kiedy uznali, że mają już dość ogłupiania się telewizją, John zabrał puste kubki do kuchni, a Sherlock przeciągnął się, dramatycznie zarzucając połami szlafroka. Jakimś cudem, strącił też pudełeczko, które spadło na podłogę, przetoczyło się przez pół salonu i… zatrzymało się pod nogami wchodzącego Johna Watsona. Jakby tego było mało, wbrew wszelkim zasadom logiki, wieczko odskoczyło, a ze środka wytoczył się pierścionek. Pierścionek, który powinien być trzymany przez gąbkę powleczoną aksamitem. Doktor schylił się żeby go podnieść, po czym uniósł ciekawie do oczu. Na wewnętrznej stronie był grawerunek. Sherlock nie czekał na to co się stanie. Wyminął Johna i pędem pognał na górę trzaskając drzwiami do sypialni. Szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag! Cholera by to jasna! To już koniec. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Sherlock Holmes nie był opanowany. Był bardzo nieopanowany i nie mógł się uspokoić. Chodził nerwowo po pokoju, tarmosząc włosy i zagryzając pięść. Z dołu nie było słychać żadnej reakcji. W końcu, Sherlock w akcie skrajnej rozpaczy rzucił się na łóżko, plecami do drzwi i zastygł. Tak zastał go John kiedy kwadrans później cicho wszedł na górę. Podszedł powoli i usiadł na skraju łóżka.

- Sherlock… - żadnej reakcji ze strony człowieka na łóżku. – Sherlock, od jak dawna nosisz to ze sobą?

- Od trzech lat. – słowa były wypowiedziane ze słyszalnym trudem. – Kupiłem je w dniu wyjazdu. Obiecałem sobie, że kiedy wrócę… jeśli wrócę… zapytam Cię…

- Ale nie zapytałeś.

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

Sherlock westchnął głęboko i usiadł.

- John, ja jestem poślubiony pracy, a ty nie jesteś gejem. Tyle w temacie.

Doktor burknął coś nieprzychylnego pod nosem, wziął bardzo głęboki wdech, po czym zsunął się na kolana na wprost osłupiałego Sherlocka. W wyciągniętej dłoni trzymał pudełeczko. Z jednym pierścionkiem. Drugi tkwił na serdecznym palcu Johna Watsona.

- A nie przyszło ci nigdy do głowy, że kto pyta nie błądzi? W takim razie ty odpowiedz na moje pytanie. Sherlock… Czy chcesz się ze mną formalnie związać?

Był idiotą. Był stuprocentowym kretynem formatu Andersona! Bał się zapytać, a tymczasem John już wybrał. Jego TAK błyszczało na palcu prawej dłoni. Sherlockowi tak się to nie mieściło w głowie, że aż zaniemówił. John, nie przyzwyczajony do takiego zjawiska, odczytał jego milczenie inaczej.

- Nie musisz, się specjalnie wysilać. Wystarczy tylko tak, albo tylko nie. – powiedział pozornie obojętnym tonem-Cokolwiek to będzie zaakceptuję to. Ostttattecznie z jakiegoś powodu zzwwwlekałeś.- głos zaczął mu się łamać. Pierwsza fala determinacji minęła i John zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy się oświadcza. W dodatku mężczyźnie! Oj niedobrze…

- John, zamknij się. - powiedział dobitnie Sherlock przerywając monolog Watsona, w którym mówił coś na temat podziału szafek w łazience –Tak.

- Co?

- Tak.

John patrzył tymi swoimi johnowymi oczami i wyraźnie nie docierało do niego, to co Sherlock tak usilnie chciał mu przekazać. W odpowiedzi Pan Detektyw tylko westchnął bardzo, bardzo cicho i pośród szeptów „tak, John, tak, tak, tak…" zsunął się na podłogę przed swoim doktorem i ująwszy jego twarz w dłonie, złożył mu na ustach delikatny pocałunek. John po prostu objął go i pozwalał się głaskać i przytulać, sam nie pozostając dłużny.

To jednak był jakiś miły duch…

Dwa dni później wypadała Wigilia. Na Baker Street 221B panowała niemal sielska atmosfera. Całe mieszkanie lśniło, dzięki wysiłkom Pani Hudson i Johna,. Stół uginał się od tradycyjnych potraw przygotowanych przez starszą panią, a eksperymenty nie rzucały się w oczy tak bardzo jak zwykle. Molly i Greg czuli się wyjątkowo swobodnie, jednak nie zabawili za długo. Każde z nich miało zobowiązania świąteczne wobec rodziny. Mycroft przez całą kolację uśmiechał się nieznacznie pod nosem, wyjątkowo irytując młodszego brata, po czym wyniósł się do swojej rezydencji.

- Zachowywał się, jakby chciał powiedzieć „wiem o wszystkim i wszystko widzę"! - wściekał się później Sherlock - Jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli, że ma tutaj kamery!

To były najlepsze święta jakie John Watson miał od lat i najlepsze jakie kiedykolwiek miał Sherlock Holmes. Kiedy Pani Hudson poszła do siebie życząc im dobrej nocy, oboje byli w doskonałym nastroju.

- Masz zamiar im powiedzieć? – zapytał cicho John. Siedzieli na podłodze, Sherlock oparty o fotel, a John o Sherlocka. Holmes w zamyśleniu bawił się palcami doktora.

- Po co?-zapytał leniwie - Widzieli obrączki mimo, że bardzo dyskretnie udawali, że nie. Pani Hudson chyba się wzruszyła.

John uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście, że widzieli. Tak jak oni widzieli cichą radość na ich twarzach. Nawet Molly… mimo, że jej radość przeplatała się z cichym smutkiem, a może żalem?

- Sherlock…

- Tak John?

- Jesteś najlepszym świątecznym prezentem jaki w życiu dostałem - powiedział z absolutnym przekonaniem i absolutną radością.

Detektyw pojaśniał i uśmiechnął się tym uśmiechem, który był przeznaczony jedynie dla Johna Watsona. – Ty też John, Ty też.

Kiedy Pani Hudson weszła rano na górę, siedzieli tak jak ich zastał sen. Na podłodze, przytuleni do siebie, oboje uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi. Starsza pani podeszła cicho, przykryła ich kocem i poszła do siebie, po drodze ocierając zbłąkaną łzę.

**Słowo na koniec. **

Baker Street rzeczywiście odwiedził przyjazny duch : ) to on strącił pudełko i sprawił, że wypadł z niego pierścionek, ale Sherlockowi tego nie powiemy, ciiii!

Grawerunek na obrączkach brzmiał po prostu: SH & JW


End file.
